


Tricking for Treats

by SweetXscape



Series: Precious Possession [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Sacrifice, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack, Dark Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Human Sacrifice, Insecure Tony Stark, Jealous Tony Stark, Kid Peter Parker, Kinktober, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff, Occult, Oral Sex, Parent Tony Stark, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Tony Stark, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Starkcest, Starker, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark-centric, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetXscape/pseuds/SweetXscape
Summary: When Halloween finally arrived, Tony was left all by his lonesome, stuffing his face with Tootsie rolls, Reese’s Pieces, milk duds, and Snickers watching old reruns of Friday the 13th and Child’s Play.Tony couldn’t believe Peter had ditched him for those wacky twins. What was so great about them that Peter had been so ready and willing to skip out on their yearly Halloween tradition of spending all night long watching horror flicks while getting high off of sweets?「 When Peter becomes oddly fixated with Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, the weirdo twins that just moved in next door, to the point where he ditches his own father on Halloween Night to spend it over at the Maximoff residence, it prompts Tony to take an unauthorized visit to the new neighbors’ house and what Tony eventually finds once inside disturbs him in a way nothing else ever has before 」
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: Precious Possession [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951822
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Tricking for Treats

* * *

Perhaps, Tony should’ve taken notice of the obvious changes in his son’s demeanor a lot sooner than he had.

Although he had kept his promise to Peter by keeping his priorities in order and not allowing his career to trump all else like he had before, work was still a main priority for him.

Tony didn’t have all-seeing eyes in the back of his head so there was no way he would be able to keep up with every little activity Peter had gotten up to during the times Tony was unable to keep a watchful eye on him.

Tony figures that is how all of this was able to go on for so long, right under his nose, until it became so blatant he was unable to deny the obvious.

It all started when the new neighbors had moved in next door, a young man and woman whom he would later come to know as Wanda Maximoff and Pietro Maximoff. Tony had initially believed them to be husband and wife or boyfriend and girlfriend, just based off of the way they carried themselves, which had never gave off brother and sister vibes at all. But he’d later learned that they were twins, so Tony had written it off due to the fact that it wasn’t unheard of for twins to have unshakable bonds with one another that might not be conceivable to anyone else other than them.

Tony didn’t dislike them right off the bat, just thought they were rather… strange. They were nice enough during the brief times Tony had ran into them on his way to work and sometimes when he’d arrive back home.

The female of the two – Wanda – was much more cordial to him than the male, who regarded Tony with stoicism most of the time. It was obvious to Tony that he wasn’t much of a talker nor was he the least bit outgoing.

The twins were always together whenever Tony did see them, practically joined at the hip. Tony hardly, if ever, seen one of them without the other, which Tony had admittedly found a bit weird, but did not dwell on it for long.

When Wanda had met Peter for the first time, it was obvious to Tony that she’d taken to his son almost immediately.

Peter could be quite shy with people he wasn’t familiar with, but the way he opened up with Wanda had Tony practically at a loss for words, especially when the dirty blonde male – Pietro – engaged with Peter in a way he never had with Tony.

And the way Peter responded towards the twins was as interesting as it was shocking. The boy was absolutely _infatuated_ with the twins, especially Wanda and practically _begged_ Tony to let him go over to their house for milk and cookies at Wanda’s request.

Tony had been a bit hesitant, if only because he hadn’t wanted to burden the twins with a hyperactive 9-year old boy. But they insisted they didn’t mind and that Peter would be anything but.

And when Peter turned those wide brown eyes on him, Tony nearly melted and gave in almost immediately.

Peter always knew what he was doing when he gave his father that look whenever he wanted something from him and Tony would always fall for it, even when there were times he should’ve put his foot down.

Now, Tony would’ve never allowed Peter over there if he felt his life was in danger. Wanda and Pietro were weird at best, but they were harmless. They never pinged Tony’s radar so he allowed Peter over to the Maximoff household whenever he asked, damn near _begged_.

At first, Tony can admit, he was glad Peter had taken to their new neighbors the way he had because it gave Tony extra free time to get more work done without having to worry about Peter nagging him for his undivided attention.

In the beginning, which Tony would later feel guilty for, he enjoyed having time to himself, to be unshackled from his responsibilities as a parent, to be freed from the pressures of balancing his career with fatherhood, constantly paranoid he would allow one to outweigh the other.

The independence reminded Tony of his heyday, back when he lived life on his own terms, swimming through women on a daily basis, his biggest concern was choosing between doggy style or 69.

Tony loved Peter more than life itself and never in his life did he resent his existence, but Tony would be lying if he said he hadn’t missed or longed for those days of his youth back – the carelessness, the freedom and all that accompanied a wealthy young bachelor in his prime.

However, the joy was short-lived when Tony had began to notice certain things about the situation, about Peter, that were… off.

Tony didn’t immediately notice it at first, the way Peter would spend majority of his days after school and weekends over at the Maximoff residence, the way it became a routine for Peter to badger him to say yes so he could spend additional time with the Maximoff’s, even on days where Tony had been off work, free to do whatever Peter desired, yet he yearned to be with them instead of him, all the fucking time.

Perhaps, some would’ve argued that the real reason Tony had begun to take notice was due to his own budding jealously that Peter seemed to prefer spending his time with the Maximoff’s than his own father. Perhaps others would argue that Tony was simply receiving his karma for always putting Peter last on his priority list, always putting him second whenever it came to his career.

Tony was simply getting what he deserved by getting pushed aside by his own son in favor of someone else Peter deemed more important, more interesting, more worthy of his time and attention than his own damn father.

It infuriated Tony and it was only then that he began to see where Peter’s frustrations were coming from because the feeling of being last on someone’s priority list was one of the worst feeling ever. Tony didn’t like feeling unworthy, jealous or insecure. It reminded him too much of his childhood and brought back old feelings he didn’t care to revisit, not to mention being reminded of his shitty, neglectful parents as a result.

But, it wasn’t _only_ that, although Peter’s lack of time and attention for him did in fact play a huge part birthing his growing suspicions of why Peter had become practically obsessed with those weirdo twins.

It was also other factors that played a part as well, things that couldn’t be explained away, and the ones that could be, conjured up by Peter’s naïve 9-year old brain did not make sense, no matter how many times he insisted his words were honest and true, something was amiss and Tony planned on getting to the bottom of it, one way or another.

Tony had asked Peter multiple times the kind of things he got up to at the Maximoff residence, curious about how the boy would answer, whether he would be truthful with him or lie.

Peter lied.

Tony couldn’t believe it; Peter hardly _ever_ lied to him, yet he was now lying to him with a sense of ease that Tony had never seen from his son before and with very little remorse.

If that wasn’t a red flag for Tony, it was the fact that, as Halloween approached, Peter had mentioned not one thing about his costume like he usually would, begging Tony to take him shopping as soon as October 1st hit because he feared all of the good ones would be sold out before he’d gotten a chance to choose the one he’d wanted.

None of the hoopla was there from Peter this year and it bothered Tony, so much so, he ended up asking Peter, in a roundabout way of course, about what he had in mind for a Halloween costume and when he’d wanted to go shopping for it.

“Daddy, I’m a big boy now, Halloween costumes are for babies. I’m not a baby.”

“But you’re my baby,” Tony lightly teases, brushing a hand against Peter’s cheek, who visibly flushes in response.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whines, annoyed, which draws out a hearty laugh from Tony in response. “Can I spend Halloween night with Wanda and Pietro?”

“Aren’t you tired of them? You spend every waking hour over there. Besides, what about our traditional movie night of endless horror flicks? That’s not appealing to you anymore?”

Peter shrugs, stirring his fruity loops around in his bowl of cereal contemplatively.

“It is, its just…”

“What is it?”

Peter sighs and shakes his head.

“Nothing, I just… really wanna spend Halloween with them… pretty please?” Peter pouts, batting those wide brown eyes and long lashes at him.

Of course he crumbles.

“If it’s alright with Wanda and Pietro, then its fine with me,” Tony sighs.

“Yay! Thank you daddy! You’re the best!” Peter cheers, jumping up from his seat and plopping down in Tony’s lap, evoking a small yelp from him in response. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Can daddy have a kiss, as a token of your appreciation?”

Peter giggles and nods, leaning in and pressing his lips against Tony’s.

Tony smiles in the kiss, missing the taste of his boy’s tongue in his mouth, prompting him to slip a hand underneath Peter’s pajama shirt and drags the pads of his fingers down the small length of his spine as Peter wraps his small arms around his neck.

Tony groans in the kiss, feeling Peter’s little tongue swirl around his own in a teasing manner. He momentarily pulls away to gaze at his son, raking the pads of his fingers through Peter’s soft brown curls affectionately.

“...You love me, Peter?”

Peter nods eagerly.

“Daddy wants to hear you say it, Petie.”

Peter visibly blushes and rolls his eyes in jest.

“I love you daddy. You’re the best daddy in the world, even if you make me mad sometimes. I wouldn’t want anyone else as a daddy except you.”

“Awe, well aren’t you the sweetest?” Tony muses. “You know I love you Peter, more than anything else in this world, don’t you?”

Peter nods.

“Yes daddy, I do.”

“Good,” Tony smiles, patting the boy’s lap. “Let’s get you dressed and ready for school. We wouldn’t want you to be late.”

* * *

The routine continues and Tony tries his best to focus on his work, but he could not shake the feeling that something was amiss.

When Halloween finally arrived, Tony was left all by his lonesome, stuffing his face with Tootsie rolls, Reese’s Pieces, milk duds, and Snickers watching old reruns of Friday the 13th and Child’s Play.

It wasn’t the same without his Petie by his side, crawling into his lap in fear and clinging to him for dear life.

Tony couldn’t believe Peter had ditched him for those wacky twins. What was so great about them that Peter had been so ready and willing to skip out on their yearly Halloween tradition of spending all night long watching horror flicks while getting high off of sweets?

What added salt to the wound is the trick or treaters, dressed in their adorable costumes as they held out their little baggies for candy, which Tony happily gave them.

Tony noticed none of the small children bothered knocking on the door of the Maximoff’s, which Tony had found rather odd. Granted, they had Halloween decorations, much like most of the houses on the street, but the home appeared vacant and dark. If Tony didn’t know any better, he would’ve assumed no one to be home, even though he knew they were.

In the end, Tony had finally had enough of endless wondering and allowed his curiosity to get the best of him. Tony slipped into more comfortable, discreet clothing before deciding he was going to get to the bottom of this and find out what exactly Peter did over there at the Maximoff residence that had his son begging him to go back over there on a daily basis, almost obsessively.

Tony didn’t truly consider it breaking and entering considering the fact that their front door hadn’t even been locked in the first place, prompting him to tentatively push it open and step inside the home, where he’s immediately greeted by utter and complete darkness with the exception of a few dimly lit candles that truly gave Tony the absolute creeps.

“The hell?” Tony murmurs as he ventures further into the home, an unpleasant heaviness settling in his chest with every step he took.

Tony hears a sudden noise coming from the second story floor, followed by a squeaking noise.

Tony couldn’t turn back now (like he very much desired) despite the dreadful feeling within him that something wasn’t quite right, an unpleasant shiver rushing through him, causing goosebumps to form as a result.

Tony pushes past the eerie atmosphere that encompasses him and tip toes over to the staircase, cursing underneath his breath at the slight creaking that followed after his footsteps.

The noises become louder with each step he takes and when Tony finally reaches the top of the staircase, he could make out soft murmurs coming from the room at the end of the narrow hall with a dim light emanating through the crack of the door that was left ajar.

Tony ambles down the hallway, cautious of his footsteps and the noises they made in fear of giving away his position.

When he finally approaches the door, peeking through the small opening where he could make out dimly lit candles throughout the room, what he finds disturbs in a way nothing else ever has and that was saying a lot, given the fact that Tony has seen some pretty disturbing shit in all his years, but nothing compared to the sight he was met with before him.

Wanda, the female twin, lies naked on a king sized bed, limbs sprawled all about, doused in what appeared to be blood, so much of it, it dripped from her skin, onto the ivory bed sheets, inevitably staining the fabric.

Tony had hoped the red liquid drizzling from Wanda’s body hadn’t been actual blood, but the potent, metallic smell that immediately filled his nostrils had him inclined to believe otherwise.

If that wasn’t disturbing enough for Tony’s prying eyes, it was the sight of his son, donning doggy ears, a pink snout and a furry tail, which Tony soon discovered was an anal plug.

Tony’s jaw fell open when he’d watched his son, also doused in blood, from head to toe, climb onto the bed, in between Wanda’s legs, giving Tony an exemplary view of Peter’s little ass being penetrated thoroughly.

Peter’s tongue drags across Wanda’s skin, drenched with blood, completely undeterred by it all, as if he’d done this before, which Tony didn’t doubt Peter had, judging by the familiarity of it all, of the way he seemed to navigate the young woman’s body.

It set something ablaze within Tony, a feeling he hadn’t felt in quite some time. He’d attempted to deny it before; but he could not deny it now.

Peter moved down Wanda’s body, from suckling her nipples, and dragged that tongue down between her thighs, disappearing between those dripping wet folds – of her arousal and with blood – drawing out erotic moans from the young woman in response.

Tony felt a familiar twitch between his legs, from simultaneous fury of watching his son love on someone else that wasn’t him and lust at the way he watched his baby boy eat the whimpering young woman’s pussy out with an ease that could have only come from extensive experience.

Tony quietly wondered how many times Peter had done this, if this is why he was over here on a daily basis, if _this_ is why Peter had been badgering him about coming over here, why his son had ditched him on Halloween night, tossing their yearly tradition aside and extra tender loving care from his own father - one of the only days throughout the year where he’d have his father to himself.

All of it was pushed aside for this creepy shit? For Wanda? For wet pussy? Tony couldn’t pretend like he didn’t understand, pussy was one hell of a drug and just watching the way his son laved on the soft flesh made Tony yearn for that feeling again, of soft wet pussy encasing his cock. It’d been years since he’d gotten laid by a woman, but Peter had been enough for him, satisfied him enough to where the thought of someone else, much less a woman, crossed his mind.

But it’d been obvious to Tony in that moment that Peter had been curious; yearning for something Tony could never offer him as his father.

And Tony had felt unadulterated jealousy because of it, that this woman could provide his son with a need that Tony could not.

Peter was enjoying it, judging by the erection dangling between his son’s legs as he buried his face in the young woman’s pussy.

“Oh, Peter,” she moans, fingers falling into Peter’s wavy curls, already panting and grinding herself against Peter’s face. “What a good boy…”

Tony knows he should’ve put a stop to this – _Peter was 9-years-old for goodness sake!_ – but something keeps him rooted in his place, unable to move.

Maybe it was the tantalizing gleam of Peter’s anal plug, winking at him from across the dimly lit room or the sounds the young woman made as his boy made her practically come apart by the flick of his tongue.

And the memorizing noises Wanda made when she eventually came, hips jerking up into Peter’s awaiting mouth.

Wanda then rolls onto her belly, getting to her knees as she wiggles her ass, offering herself up to his son who practically salivates at the sight.

“Fuck me Peter, knot in me, plant your seed inside my womb and put a baby in me.” Wanda moans and glances at Peter over her shoulder. “Don’t you want a baby with me, Peter?’

Peter nods like a marionette and Wanda was controlling the strings. Tony couldn’t believe the type of power this young woman had on his son, the way Peter arose to his knees and aligned his erection up with the puffy slit of Wanda’s opening and sliding in with ease.

Tony had to withhold a groan at the sight, suddenly feeling a strain against his sweats, watching with bated breath as Peter fucks her.

And it was the way Peter did it that irked Tony, ignited something nasty and ugly within him. Peter fucked this woman like he actually cared about her, like a passionate lover would, and Tony couldn’t take his eyes off the scene playing out before him, even as he clenched his jaw, feeling a lump forming in his throat and another twitch in sweats as Peter’s doggy ears flopped around and his long furry tail that was attached to the anal plug buried within his ass moving about from his rapid movements.

“What a good boy Peter,” Wanda moans erotically, pushing back against his thrusts. “Such a good boy…”

Tony’s breath nearly catches in his throat when the brother, male twin – Pietro – appears before him, naked, also doused in crimson and with a video camera, recording it all as he hums in satisfaction.

“You’re going to give mommy and daddy adorable pups, aren’t you Peter?”

Tony swallowed thickly at Peter’s whines and moans, over the wet, erotic sounds of flesh meeting and parting.

Tony didn’t know if he heard correctly, but he could only come to one conclusion as to what had been going on this entire time, that Peter was being used for breeding purposes, to provide them with his seed – a baby – that they were probably unable to conceive themselves given the fact that they were brother and sister.

Tony didn’t know what to make of the blood and the get up they had Peter in – perhaps they had a shared kink – but either way, it was as creepy and disturbing as using his 9-year old son as a vessel for their depraved, incestuous plans. Peter was just an innocent, unsuspecting victim of it all.

This appeared to be a ritual of some sort. Tony wasn’t very familiar with the occult, only had seen a handful of documentaries on it on the History channel, but he knew that mating rituals weren’t uncommon, especially with children, because they were deemed as young, innocent and pure – free of being tainted by the immoral and wicked. Animals and children are often used as vessels as well as sacrifices to push certain agendas.

Tony felt slightly nauseous at the prospect of the blood they were drenched in being from some unsuspecting animal that’d been unlucky in crossing the path of these creepy twins like his young naïve son had been.

Tony startles at the sound of the young woman’s audible cry of utter ecstasy as she orgasms, the sounds of squeaking Tony had heard earlier came from the steel brass bed they all occupied.

Still though, Tony didn’t move from his place nor did he utter a sound to give his place away near the door, peering through the crack, witnessing the madness unfold, unable to make sense of it all. Tony couldn’t take his eyes off the train wreck happening before him; it disturbed him and disgusted him just as much as it aroused him, which could partially explain why he’d been practically frozen in place.

Peter’s audible gasps and moans rouse Tony out of his reverie of thoughts, the slams of his small hips into the woman, frantic and swift it was, a clear indication the boy was tittering closer to the edge.

Tony watched the smoothness of Peter’s movements, the swiftness of his hips and the way his muscles flex against his skin with every move he made, his tailbone protruding against the skin as he leaned forward, unloading himself inside the panting young woman.

“That’s a good boy,” Pietro encourages, setting the video camera down and opening up a drawer. “You deserve a treat for such good behavior and filling mommy up with your delicious seed like the good boy you are.”

Tony is left even more perturbed when the male twin actually pulls out what appeared to be dog treats, climbing onto the bed and dropping them, one by one into the young boy’s mouth who lapped them up like they were the best thing he’s ever tasted.

Tony then observes the way Pietro leans down and tongue kisses Peter, one of his hands slipping down to fondle his son’s balls.

Tony didn’t know what it was about that particular gesture that set him off, perhaps it was the intimacy behind the salacious kiss, the same way Tony would kiss Peter.

Either way, Tony was pushing the door open and storming inside the room, catching the sight of the carcasses of two large Doberman’s in the corner.

“Daddy!” Peter immediately screeches in surprise, wide brown eyes locking with his in genuine shock.

Tony doesn’t wait for a response, only snatches the boy up who yelps in response, ignoring the piercing gazes of the twins, who don’t even attempt to stop him (not that they could) and hauls Peter the hell out of there.

“Daddy–” Peter tries but Tony ignores him, snatching a quilt off the recliner of a nearby chair to wrap Peter’s exposed prepubescent body in. “Daddy, wait–”

Tony was glad there weren’t any trick or treaters nearby, even though most would’ve assumed Peter was in costume.

When they finally cross the threshold of his front door, Tony pounces on his son before the door could properly close.

“Peter! What the hell was that?”

“We weren’t doing anything wrong.”

“Like hell you weren’t!” Tony replies, running a hand through his hair. “Is that what you’ve been up to this whole time while over there? Damn near every other day of this month?”

“Today was the last day I’d ever see them again. It was our last night together.”

“What’re talking about?” Tony frowns.

Peter adverts his eyes away from him and clutches the quilt wrapped around his small frame.

Tony sighs, briefly closing his eyes to get his temper under control and takes a step forward, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder, then moving up to thread through his curls, matted from sweat and blood.

“…We have to get you a bath, wash this shit off of you.”

Tony scoops the boy up and carries him up the staircase, down the hall and into his bedroom.

“Look at what they did to you Petie,” Tony murmurs, setting him down onto the closed toilet and removing the quilt and tossing it aside. “I wanna know what they did to you Peter…”

Tony moves to cut on the faucet, dipping his hand into the water, making sure it wasn’t too cold or hot before allowing the water to run and fill the large rounded bathtub to the brim.

“They didn’t hurt me daddy. They never hurt me.”

“Then why are you covered in blood Peter – dog’s blood?!”

“It’s a part of the ritual, it’s supposed to help mommy – I mean, Wanda – with getting the pups she needs from me. I wanted to give her the pups, daddy.”

Tony is rendered speechless by Peter’s words. He blinks, cutting off the faucet, and lets out an exasperated sigh, gesturing for Peter to get into the lukewarm bathwater.

“…Go on… get in.”

Peter slowly nods and stands, moving to climb into the bath before Tony stops him in his tracks by grasping his wrist.

“Wait a second,” Tony mutters, reaching a hand out to remove the doggy ears from his head, the pink snout and finally, the anal plug. “Bend over and lean against the tub, so I can take this out.”

Peter obeys, leaning against the tub, poking his ass out and Tony is reminded of the strain in his sweats at the sight of the gleaming toy stuffed up inside of Peter, opening his baby boy up in a way that made Tony’s mouth water with unadulterated lust.

“Daddy,” Peter whimpers, holding onto the edge of the tub as Tony tugs at the plug. “…Leave it in, please, _ah_ –”

With one singular harsh tug of the furry tail, it slides out of his son with an audible _popping_ sound, a small noise erupting from the back of his throat as he observes the way his son’s pink hole desperately clenches around air, longing for penetration.

“Okay?”

Peter nods, swallowing thickly before submerging himself into the lukewarm water filled with endless bubbles.

Tony tosses the plug onto the rest of the pile and turns to reach for soap and a body sponge, already working to scrub Peter’s skin clean of the bloodied mess he was.

The bathwater gradually turns a maroon color as Tony lathers Peter’s curls with shampoo, working out the knots and dried blood.

Peter leans into his touch, seeming to enjoy being fussed over and laved with attention from him.

“Have you been partaking in this with them the entire time you’ve been going over there?” Tony asks, reaching for the conditioner and pouring a generous amount into his hand.

Peter nods.

“They told me I was special, that I was beautiful and pure, and that they wanted me to be the one to sire their pups.”

Tony grimaces at Peter’s response before he asks his next question.

“And the blood? Was that a regular occurrence?”

“Sometimes, not all the time, but it’s happened before.”

“Did you like it?”

Peter flushes as he nods, avoiding eye contact.

“A little…”

“Why did they dress you like a dog? Like an animal?”

“Because they said I was like their pet – their favorite! – I was loyal and obedient and they gave me treats whenever I was a good boy.”

Tony bit his tongue, preventing the snarky response that nearly flew out of his mouth. He was trying to be reasonable here or as reasonable as one could be in a bizarre situation such as this.

“What kind of things would they do to you?” Tony asks, as nonchalant as possible, a quiet storm brewing beneath placid exterior as he washes the conditioner from Peter’s hair.

“It was sort of like the things we do together, but it felt different with a girl.”

“Did you like the way it felt?”

Peter nods again.

“She felt really soft. I liked playing with her boobies.”

Tony drains the bathtub and reaches for a bath towel, wrapping the thick fabric around Peter’s petite frame and carries him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, gently laying him down onto the bed.

Tony kneels down before the bed, slipping the towel off of Peter’s body and patting him dry.

“…Does she make you feel better than I do?”

Peter frowns at his words and shakes his head.

“No daddy. No one has ever made me feel the way you do.”

“Is that so?” Tony murmurs, toweling off his legs, prompting Tony to lean down and press a kiss to the boy’s ankle. “Why wouldn’t you tell me the truth Peter? Why did you lie to me?”

“I didn’t mean to. They told me it had to remain a secret so that nothing and no one would get in the way.” Peter sighs. “I’m sorry for lying to you, daddy.”

“You know what you could do to make it up to me?” Tony says, discarding the towel in the nearby waste bin and proceeding to undress.

“What can I do?” Peter asks eagerly, propping himself up by his elbows.

“Lots of things,” Tony replies thoughtfully as he slides his sweatpants down his thighs, along with his underwear. “But for starters, maybe you can start by putting that little wet tongue of yours to use, like you did with Wanda.”

Tony smirks as he discards his last article of clothing and saunters over to the bed, crawling atop of Peter.

“You loved eating her out, baby?” Tony murmurs, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Peter’s neck and jaw. “She was dripping wet for you Petie…”

Tony swallows Peter’s moans as he smothers the boy with a salacious kiss, his erection pressing into his navel, prompting Tony to rock his hips against Peter’s, who whimpers in response.

Tony’s movements rouse his son’s cock awake as it strokes alongside his, causing the boy’s hips to jerk up in response and acquire more friction.

Tony pulls away from the boy, leaving him panting, before crawling up onto the bed and lying on his belly, spreading his limbs out like a starfish.

“How do you feel about sucking on daddy’s cock for a bit?”

Peter doesn’t even hesitate, only crawls up between his legs and it wasn’t long before Tony feels it, feels that little wet tongue, swirling around his tip, flicking against his slit several times before dragging it across his length.

“Fuck,” Tony grunts, right into the pillow his face was pressed into.

After lavishing his cock with his saliva, Peter begins to suckle the head of his father’s cock, drawing out a guttural moan from the back of Tony’s throat.

Tony instinctively pushes back, inevitably sliding his cock halfway down Peter’s throat, evoking a small audible gagging noise from Peter in response.

Needless to say, it went straight to Tony’s head, the tantalizing sounds of his son gagging on his cock as Peter blew him from the back.

“Is it too much Peter? I thought you could handle it.” Tony breathes out, unable to cease the rocking of his hips. “You wanna be a big boy Peter? You have to take daddy’s cock like the big boy you wanna be so badly.”

Peter moans around his length and Tony could feel the pads of his fingers graze his thighs, gripping onto them as Tony rocks into his mouth, the tip of his cock brushing the back of Peter’s throat.

“Oh, fuck, baby boy.” Tony moans, a familiar pressure building in his abdomen as Peter suckles his cock. “…Just like that Peter.”

One of the Peter’s hands reach out to graze his balls, taking one in his hands and squeezing it, evoking audible groan from Tony as one of his hands reach behind him to grasp at Peter’s damp curls.

“ _Peter_ ,” Tony murmurs, the pressure from Peter’s mouth as he sucks on him like a lollipop, his tongue lapping his sensitive skin, until Peter began to focus that tongue on the top of his cock every time it slid past his tongue with every thrust of Tony’s hips.

Tony cums when Peter began to palm his balls, his tongue sliding past his slit until eventually the pressure of his mouth became too intense.

Peter swallows every last drop that Tony had to offer, which he’d found quite impressive given the fact that swallowing had always been an issue Peter struggled with, whether it was the taste or the large amounts of it that he struggled with consuming, either way Peter always had difficulty when it came to that particular part.

Tony briefly wondered in his haze of pleasure if Pietro had taught his boy how to properly swallow, if Peter had ever went down on him like this.

The thought alone was enough to nearly take him out of the moment had it not been for the way Peter had continued suckling his tip before pulling off with an audible _pop_.

Tony moans when Peter drags his tongue across his length before laving his balls with attention, his soft wet tongue swirling around the sensitive flesh, suckling on them with a tenderness that left his father breathless.

Peter moved to grasp at his cheeks, pulling them apart and dragging his tongue between them, using his tongue to circle his hole. Tony shivered, groaning as more of his cum oozes from his tip as Peter’s tongue delved inside of him, drawing out a shaky cry from Tony’s lips.

“Peter,” Tony moans, feeling Peter’s tongue repeatedly swipe against his hole. “Fuck Peter–”

Tony hears Peter’s giggles from behind him and he lets out a soft sigh as his son pulls away from teasing his hole and climbs up his body to lie beside him.

“...How’d I do daddy? Was I good?” Peter asks eagerly with wide hopeful eyes.

“Where’d you learn how to swallow like that, Peter?” Tony asks, still breathless and in a slight daze.

“Oh, Pietro taught me how.” Peter answers with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “He let me practice on him all the time.”

Tony ignores the pang in his chest at Peter’s response, rolling onto his back and gazing up the ceiling contemplatively.

“...You know what I walked in on really hurt me, Peter, disturbed me immensely. Seeing you do the things we do together with other people…” Tony shakes his head. “I don’t like it and you knew I wouldn’t, which is why you didn’t tell me. You knew I wouldn’t have allowed you over there ever again had I known what was going on this entire time.”

“…”

Tony turns to look at Peter whose eyes remained downcast and avoidant of his, almost as if in shame.

“If you were curious, you should’ve come to me instead of allowing those freaks to experiment with you and do whatever the hell they wanted with your body.” Tony reaches a hand out and brushes it against Peter’s cheek, which causes the young boy to turn his head and they lock eyes. “…You’re my son Peter, I love you, and I don’t want you engaging in those types of activities with anyone else. It’s our special way to bond and if you share that piece of yourself with others, it won’t be special for us anymore… do you understand?”

Peter blinks and nods his head, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Now, if this is something you don’t want with me any longer, we don’t have to do it anymore–”

“No, no, I do want it dad. I don’t want to stop.” Peter replies eagerly, curling up to him. “I won’t do it again, I promise. I didn’t think it would hurt you. I didn’t mean to hurt you, daddy. I’m sorry.”

Peter’s pressing sweet little kisses to his face as he rambles on, quite adorably so.

“I won’t ever see them again anyway. They’re leaving after tonight.”

“Leaving?”

Peter nods.

“They said they don’t like staying any one place for long. Tonight was our last night together. They’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

Tony could sense a hint of sadness in Peter’s voice as relayed the revelation that those freakish twins would never be a problem for Tony, at least not in the foreseeable future anymore and he couldn’t conjure up any form of empathy at the news. Tony was glad they would be gone for good. It was for the best. Peter would eventually move on from their absence, Tony would make sure of it.

“I love you daddy, I’m sorry for what I did.”

“I forgive you Peter. It’s not entirely your fault anyway. You were a victim of their depraved madness. There’s no way you could’ve seen _that_ coming ‘cause I sure as hell didn’t.” Tony chuckles, despite the fact that it still gave him the creeps from what he’d witnessed.

Peter smiles and leans in to press a kiss to his cheek before rolling onto his belly and getting to his knees causing his little ass to poke out in the most adorable way.

“My turn!” Peter smirks.

“You never miss a beat do you, kiddo?” Tony laughs, reaching over to open the drawer of his nightstand for the lube.

Peter simply gets into position while Tony pours a generous amount of the cool liquid into his hands and begins to lube down his cock until it drips and moves to climb behind Peter, pouring more liquid onto his fingers and onto Peter’s twitching hole, begging to be fed his aching cock.

When Tony is satisfied with his handiwork, he tosses the lube across the bed and drags his wet cock between Peter’s cheeks, evoking a whimper from the boy in response.

“Daddy, please, I want more…”

“You sure about that, baby boy?” Tony murmurs, enjoying the way his cock slid between Peter’s cheeks in a way that left the boy quivering with desperate unadulterated _need_. “Because once I’m in, that’s it.”

“Yes daddy, yes please!”

Peter’s begging was all the convincing Tony needed before gripping hold of his cock and aligning it with Peter’s hole, gently pushing the head in, causing Peter to push back against him.

Tony groans at the sight of his cock sliding within Peter with ease, disappearing into the boy’s hot wet caverns until he bottoms out completely.

“Mmm, daddy… I need more.” Peter moans out beneath him. “Please…”

Tony grasps at Peter’s hips and pulls all the way out until his tip rested at Peter’s entrance, before slamming back inside, evoking an audible gasp from the young panting boy.

“ _Oh!_ ”

Tony sets a punishing pace that seems to drive Peter mad with desire, causing him to claw at the sheets and grip various pillows as he moans.

“You like that Peter?” Tony grunts over the audible wet sounds of his balls slapping against Peter’s, pounding him into the mattress. “Tell me you love it Peter – _fuck!_ – tell me you love daddy’s cock.”

“I love it daddy, I love it.” Peter whines out, grasping hold of the bed sheets and balling them up into his hand. “I… I love it so much…”

Tony groans, briefly closing his eyes and tilting his head back, the feeling of Peter’s soft warm heat encasing his cock, clenching around him and pulling him in deeper and deeper with each thrust of his hips as he rocked into him.

Peter was taking his cock so well, the way his petite body opened up to him and enveloped him, it made Tony feel a slight sense of vertigo as a result. He knew he was inching closer and closer to completion, but he needed Peter to arrive there before him.

So, with that in mind, without missing a beat, Tony reaches underneath his boy and grasps hold of his erection, already leaking with pre-cum.

“Oh, baby boy, you’re already so hard and wet for daddy. You wanna cum don’t you?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Peter moans as Tony begins pumping his cock with earnest. “Please daddy, I can’t–”

“Cum for me Peter, daddy wants you to cum.” Tony commands.

Tony never stutters in his movements or the slamming of his hips into Peter’s nor the harsh tugs at son’s leaking cock.

The simultaneous stimulation proved to be quite overwhelming for Peter, for he was crying out as he painted his bed sheets with his fluid as his orgasm overtook him and left him a quivering mess beneath him.

But it didn’t deter Tony one bit as he held Peter up before he could collapse onto the bed and leaned back, so that Peter was now in his lap as Tony thrusts up into him, drawing out a loud whine from the boy as his prostate was being repeatedly stimulated in this position as Tony slid him up and down his wet cock rhythmically.

“Daddy… daddy, _oh_ –” Peter pants out breathlessly as more cum oozes from the boy’s tip, dripping down his length.

“You’re gonna make daddy cum Peter. Is that what you want baby? Want daddy’s seed inside of you? Want daddy’s pups?”

Peter whined out, gripping his forearm as he bounced around on his lap and gave a weak nod in response.

“Say it Peter. I wanna hear you say it.”

“Yes! I want your seed daddy. I want your pups.” Peter cries.

And it’s enough to send Tony over the edge, his orgasm propelling him forward so that he fucks the whining boy into the mattress, his hips taking on a mind of its own as he fills the boy up with so much of his cum that it leaks onto his naked skin, splattering across his cheeks, thighs and drips down between Peter’s balls.

Tony rides out his orgasm until the boy practically sucks him dry.

Tony eventually collapses beside Peter with labored breaths, a racing heart and with hazy vision to boot.

Peter eventually ends up snuggling up close to him, like he usually does after they make love.

“I… I love you dad.” Peter breathes out. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” he replies, pulling the boy’s naked body into his. “I love you more than you’ll ever truly know.”

Peter blushes at his words and Tony smiles tiredly in response, raking a hand through Peter’s drying curls idly.

“...Is it too late to watch scary movies?”

“If you can handle it,” Tony chuckles. “Knowing how scary you can be, you’ll probably end up crawling into my bed later tonight.”

“I’m gonna end up in your bed no matter what.” Peter remarks.

“Very true.” Tony chuckles. “And you aren’t the least bit sorry about it, are you?”

“Nope!” Peter cheeses and Tony rolls his eyes, laughing nonetheless.


End file.
